synopticfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 29: Horrible News: Rush to the Final Key
'Morning' As the group was already up and walking towards the shrine where the key to unlock the guardian of the North was at, it seemed as though most had their minds on other worries besides the key. As they made their way over the horizon the six saw what appeared to be the remains of an ancient temple. "So anyone wanna guess where this key is?" Egor said jokingly as Tommy chuckled. The six jumped high and managed to make their landing on the entrance to the temple as they could feel strong Jakin energy surging all around them. "It's like this place is some kind of gathering of energy." Domi said as he opened his and and suddenly a swirl of Jakin started spinning around his hand. "Amazing i can feel as if the energy around us is somehow ancient in a sense." Maxina said, after a while entering the temple they were walking around as Tommy had energy light in the palm of his hands. "It would seem that the key somehow has a connection with everything including all this energy either that or something else is stronger here." Leina said looking around. "Whatever the reason for all this power the answer is one thing we need to find the key quickly before that pest Weivlar comes back." Tommy said as they continued moving forward. After what seemed like miles of hall way they finally arrived at the center of the ruins as the light inside was brighter than anywhere else. And in the middle of the entire room they saw what appeared to be a silver coated gem encrusted trident sticking out of the ground. "The trident of Miumu." Egor said as they went to it and looked it. "So this is the key, i wonder who had it before?" Tommy asked. "That's something you will never know!!" 'Suddenly out of nowhere black lightning striked right at the six causing them to drop to their knees hurt. As they looked up Weivlar floated down smiling as he pulled out the trident easily and held it in his hand. "No way.... I will not let you... take that!!" Tommy said growling as he struggled to get up but dropped when Weivlar shot out more dark lightning enhanced with the trident doing some hard damage. '"Sorry but now that the first key is mine I have other important matters to attend to." 'Weivlar said as he opened a gate way and transported through it disappearing. Suddenly as the six struggled to get up the entire ruins were starting to destabilize causing the structure to break down, quickly the six made their way to the exit. Right as they were about to make it Tommy collapsed without the others knowing, as they came out Domi suddenly realized this and quickly went in after him. The others watched with worry as the ruins had come down but not before Domi and Tommy managed to get themselves out. "Guys!!" They said as Leina and Tryia went in to go hug their partners. "You... saved me?" Tommy said groaning as Leina helped him stand up. "Well.... If our leader died on the job who else will get us to the next key?" Domi said smiling and extending his hand,"I'm sorry." Tommy smiled and accepted the handshake. "Alright now we don't have anymore time to waste even though we're pretty hurt we need to keep moving." Egor said as the six managed to stand up and put their hands together. "We're trying this without the Sync Gate?" Maxina asked. "We got no choice in the matter Weivlar has one of the keys already if he gets the second we're dead." Egor said as they started concentrating but couldn't open the gate. "We only have enough energy for two jumps one for the next key and another to the orignial Realm where the gate is." Tommy said as he knew what would happen once the power was gone. They each nodded as they concentreated harder causing the gate Weivlar used to open as they went through, meanwhile the Leader of the city smiled,"Good luck my friends." 'Elsewhere As they traveled through the gate way and finally appeared at the next realm they were in shock as they had been beaten to it by Weivlar as he had destroyed most of the realm. As their wounds had healed from the travel through the realms they looked around for any chance of someone surviving the horrible attack but no one was in sight. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tommy roared as he slammed his fists into the ground breaking it. The others couldn't help but watch as their Leader was crying at the destruction that Weivlar had done to yet another species, suddenly Tommy shot up and gripped his fists. "We finish this now." He said as suddenly Tommy's Jakin energy started emerging. The others nodded as they all put their hands together for one last transport which succeded as they merged together into a white ball of light and disappeared. After what seemed like a life time they once again returned to Aquinus but as they emerged from the ball of light the emblem of the Four Guardians disappeared indicating that they no longer had any transportation powers to make it home. "Well we likely know that this was going to be a one way trip." Tommy said transforming into his Armor Form. "No matter what happens to us, no more realms will ever be hurt again!" Leina growled transforming. "Well then let's make this count." Egor said morphing into his Armor form. "We end this now." Domi said entering his Armor form. "Let's show this fool..." Maxina said going into her Armor form. "What happens when The Six Legendary Beings are called apon." Maxina said having her Jakin transforming into her Armor form as they stood there in awe. What most of the Vertebrago's saw wasn't the original six but their shadows with their successor's. 'Realm Gate' At the entrance to the gateway Weivlar with A'aune and his entire army were there waiting for the alignment to occur. Weivlar laughed as he held up the Trident of Wujo along with the Pearl Gaunthlet of Makuntai as most of the Vertebrago's are in shock that their Leader is working with evil. '"Is everything in place in case the six try to stop me?" '''Wevilar asked as A'aune bowed down. '"Yes Master, the armies are placed at key location where they would most likely try to come." 'A'aune replied as he stood up. Suddenly unexpectedly there were massive explosion near them as most of the Vertebrago's looked and saw the Olgarch's men defeated in large numbers. As the people cheered the Six Legendary Beings made their entrance as all were in awe of their power as well as their return. '"So it would seem the pups finally managed to made their way back." 'Weivlar said showing them the Trident with the pearl at the center. He then shot out lighting at the six but this time weren't affected as they all absorbed the energy adding more power to not only their Jakin but their natural abilities. "Sorry to disappoint you Weivlar but now we end this." Tommy said drawing out his claws as they disappeared and continued fighting through the protecting Army. '"A'aune do not let them pass I must complete the Ceromony NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 'Weivlar said roaring as he continued charging energy through the items. While the Six managed to push their way through elite warriors of the king appeared with powerful Jakin powers as they stood ready to attack. "Combo burst!!" Tommy shouted as they each concentrated their attacks and combined them defeating each one of the warriors but not before A'aune's tentacles injected themselves into their minds. The six knew that if they tried to fight nothing would be accomplished, suddenly a sniper rifle fired hitting A'aune cutting his connection. They turned and saw Team Nurvak in their Armor form's helping them. "Go, we'll handle my father right now Weivlar must be stopped no matter what!!" Rinina said as Tommy and the others nodded and made their way towards the Gate. As the energy started to merge causing the gate to be supercharged as it started to open right there Tommy smacked down Weivlar as Egor grabbed the trident while Domi grabbed the pearl. "Not this time." Leina said drawing her sword. Weivlar growled as he summoned black energy and shot it at the group in an attempt to get back the keys, they dodged it and managed to get a hit on them. They each absorbed the energies into their bodies then used their Jakins to take all the negative energy and turn it positive adding more energy. Suddenly out of nowhere Weivlar attempted to regrab the keys but Leina and Maxina managed to punch him sending him into the water. They then dove right into it charging their own attacks but not before Weivlar managed to electrify the ocean surrounding only him shocking them both, although thanks to that Maxina absorbed the energy and redirected it right at Weivlar causing him to be shot out. Then right when he got out Domi with Egor using the keys as amplifires they shot out their energy attacks hitting Weivlar hard as he felt the sting that time and could barley keep himself up. Suddenly the area started changing as all the negative energy in the area including the one inside A'aune when he was defeated, then out of nowhere Weivlar transformed into his Ultimate form and roared sending everyone away in a frenzy. In one instant as it appears like he was in two places Weivlar knocked out Domi and Egor getting back the keys and put them back together causing an earthquake to happen as the gate started glowing. Tommy knew he couldn't let the opening happen and went in to try and give in a sneak attack but was blocked by a force field. '"Sorry Hero but now this ends!!!!!!!!!!!" 'He roared as the gate was completly open as energy started pouring into the ocean creating a white circle as something started emerging from it. Then out of nowhere a giant turtle emerged roaring loudly as the shock wave nearly destroyed all of the buildings on land and even underneath the sea. '"TIOTIN, FROM THIS MOMENT ON I AM YOUR MASTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 'Weivlar shouted as all including the now kind A'aune were in shock. Titotin roared and sent out a water blast straight at Weivlar managing to make it's mark and sending him deep into the ocean. Tommy smiled but then felt the incrediable surge of energy as it shot out right onto Tiotin's shell causing him to start wailing and shaking around creating Tsunami's that wiped out the homes. Suddenly Tiotin's eye changed from their normal peaceful ones into that of an evil demon's, he then turned his attention to Tommy and his group and fired another water blast. Triya summoned both of her blades and managed to divert the attack into the water but was too much as she exausted what little energy she had left. As Leina growled she charged her attack and launched it right at Weivlar but not before a sudden wall of water appeared protecting him. "With Tiotin protecting him there's no way we can beat him, Tommy can you try severing the link again with Veo- Rusher?" Maxina asked hoping on the right answer. "No, last time it was Malla who could barley contain Weivlar from the beginning i don't know how much dark energy he put inside him." Tommy said as another attack came right at him but Maxina managed to absorb and shoot it back draining her as well. Only three were left standing as Weivlar grew more and more powerful by the minute while he absorbed the energy of Titoin. "There must be someway we can end this once and for all!" Egor roared as he launched out more ice bolts freezing the attack before it could hit them. "How? Right now Weivlar is the most powerful being in the entire world and not to mention thanks to that last attack from the other realm all of our energy is draining fast." Leina said as she tried to keep her balance. All Tommy could do was feel helpless as three of his friends were knocked out while his two remaining ones were barley able to keep up. ''"Is this really over..... Am i no match for the master of evil?" ''Tommy asked himself. '"I must admit that even I'm suprised that you three are still standing but it does not have to end like this.... I can end all of this right now if you simply give up and serve under me." 'Weivlar said as Tiotin stopped attacking and everything was quiet. All Tommy could do was look up at Weivlar knowing deep in his heart that no matter what he couldn't defeat him, ''"Are you truly throwing away everything you've worked so hard to achieve?" ''Griger appeared right next to him. ''"This is no time to become a coward, all of the realms are counting on you!" ''Shanin said appearing next to Leina who was suprised to hear from her. ''"So what if he's stronger than all of you and so what if it seems hopeless?!" ''Hydror appeared growling. ''"If you give up now then you will have truly become pathetic, No matter what Don't give up!!" ''Udon appeared next to a lying Domi who was consious. ''"He may have the ultimate power in his hands but it's nothing compared to the power of friendship each of you possess." ''Mayala said appearing with Maxina. ''"It is the greatest power and by working together you can succeded!!" Lebia shouted when she appeared with Triya. Wevilar waited as Tommy slowly stood up and hide his eyes under the shadow of his hair,".... No.... way..." He said whispering. '"I'm sorry, i couldn't hear you could you speak up?" '''Weivlar replied sarcasticlly. "I said.... THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL WE WILL EVER JOIN YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tommy shouted as suddenly the entire area started shaking as his energy erupted, while that happened the others lend the last bit of energy they had to Tommy as they each finally passed out. Suddenly as if the world was shivering with fear Tommy started changing shape as his entire beings was being warped, Weivlar could feel the energy and knew that something big was going to come. After the energy died down and was controlled out of the dust walked what looked like a Ligerus with gaunlets on his hands, long gi bottom, and a sword right next to his side. '"Impossible there is no possible way that this happened, All of that energy must of somehow forced Tommy's Ultimate Form to appear?!?!?!" 'Weivlar showed as Tommy was looking at his new form though His mind was unconsious. Suddenly he disappeared and instantly appeared right next to Weivlar as he slashed at him giving him three cut marks that were bleeding. As Weivlar jumped back and went on to attack Tommy was already behind him as he slammed him down right onto the water causing serious damage. He then went towards Tiotin as the beast was about to attack but then Tommy put his paw on his forehead and sucked out all of the dark energy inside of him turning him back to normal but leaving the dark energy on his right paw. Then out of nowhere Weivlar rushed up attempting to kill him but not before Tommy turned all that dark energy into light and grabbed his sword with it. Then in one final attack they both crossed each other and then stood their... after that Weivlar exploded with blood as he dropped to his knees. '"NO IMPOSSIBLE I AM THE EMPEROR OF DARKNESS I CANNOT LOSE TO A MUD MONKEY I CANNOT LOOOSSSSEEEEE!!!" 'Weivlar's spoke his final words as his energy exploded sending out a way of positvie energy restoring the buildings back to their normal selves as well as reviving all the dead species that Wevilar killed. Tommy sheath his sword and fainted as he gently floated to the ground where the powers then returned back to his allies as they were all unconsious. Tiotin returned to normal and smiled as he then gave them his own energy to make it back home as he took the keys and rentered the gateway sealing it forever. ''Next Chapter: Chapter_30:_Happiness